The objectives of the proposed program are to develop and otherwise obtain, characterize, expand, bank and distribute cell lines of use for studies on cancer of the large bowel. Developmental efforts will require use of normal intestinal tissue from humans, monkeys and guinea pigs. Definition of suitable fractionation and culture techniques will be continued. Biochemical, histochemical, histoenzymological and ultrastructural markers will be used to monitor success. Specific cell types will be followed from the intact tissue, through dissociation and fractionation then in primary mass and clonal culture. Cell strains isolated during the initial 2 years of the program will be characterized further using the above markers plus immunological tests. Development and banking of hybridoma lines producing monoclonal antibodies to human colon cells and of drug resistant variants of human genetically prone to colon cancer and related disorders will be accomplished. Two dimensional gel electrophoresis will be used to further characterize all lines included. Banking of line developed at the ATCC or submitted from the field is accomplished using described methods in consultation with an advisory committee. The latter has been established specifically for this facility and consists of recognized experts in gastrogenterological research. Certified cellular material made available through this resource will be uniform and available through perpetuity thus ensuring research comparability over the long term. The contribution to our understanding and control of cancer of the large bowel should be significant.